Archive:W/any PvE Dragon Slash
This warrior is a PvE build designed for sustained damage output. It uses adrenaline-control skills from the Factions and Nightfall campaigns to maintain a steady flow of damaging attacks, and is fairly self-sufficient thanks to reliable condition removal and self-healing. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/any streng=12+1 swords=12+1+1slashand moon slashslashOptionalflailchargecomfortsignet/build Equipment * Sentry's Insignia with Superior Vigor and Absorption runes. * A sword and shield of your choice; Furious sword hilts and "while stanced" shields are particularly useful. Usage * As you near the enemy, activate Enraging Charge to quickly close to melee range. This will give you an initial burst of adrenaline as you enter the fray. Try to set yourself up near multiple enemies so you can switch quickly from foe to foe in mid-battle. * The adrenaline gained from Enraging Charge allows you to activate Flail as soon as you strike your first target. * Chain your attacks, using Dragon Slash to maintain adrenaline. * While within easy reach of enemies, maintain Flail and use Lion's Comfort to heal yourself when needed. * When there are no more targets in your immediate area, you can use Enraging Charge to cancel Flail and quickly move to the next target. If you are engaged in a protracted melee, Enraging Charge can be used to gain a few extra strikes of adrenaline instead. * If you are fighting a target that will run around or are fighting enemies that will quickly be dispatched, avoid using Flail. The slower movement speed can reduce your DPS in these situations and becomes not worth the IAS boost. Counters * On-attack hexes, blind. * This build's major weakness is adrenaline denial, which is fairly rare in PvE. * This build is extremely vulnerable to evasion. If you get your dragon slash blocked for example, your DPS will be reduced for several seconds. Some missions/areas with a majority of ranger enemies can be a problem. *The 20 second recharge on Enraging Charge can make mobility a problem as it will be unavailable to remove Flail. This build is suited for the higher level areas where it takes longer than 20 seconds to bring down an enemy. Areas where most enemies can be brought down quicker are a problem. Variants *For deep wound, take Sever Artery and Gash. * In high-level Nightfall PvE areas, consider adding Lightbringer's Gaze. * For improved damage, replace Lion's Comfort or your optional skill with "For Great Justice!"; this will give you a 20-second window in which you can spam attack skills nonstop. * Take Enduring Harmony to lengthen duration of your shouts. * Dolyak Signet works well as an optional skill or in place of Lion's Comfort. Since it is a signet, it can be used simultaneously with Flail. * Plague Touch or Mending Touch for condition removal. *Distracting Blow, Distracting Strike, or Savage Slash for an interrupt. * "Shields Up!" or "Watch Yourself!" can be used for a party-wide buff, but you would have to take a few points of strength and invest them in tactics. * Purge Signet works very well as an optional skill as the energy it takes is not generally needed if locked on a target. *Take "Save Yourselves!" for a party defense buff. Notes * Avoid using Dragon Slash on a nearly dead foe that is being targeted heavily by your allies. Sometimes, that enemy will drop in mid-swing, causing your Dragon Slash to fizzle; your damage output will be lowered until you regain the ten strikes of adrenaline needed by Dragon Slash if this occurs.